


Believe Me

by KieraRutherford



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Retelling, Strong Female Characters, Will Tag More as I write, slightly plot divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: Jasmine Shepard had thought she'd seen the worst; Akuze. Now she's in charge of saving the galaxy. Against what, she has no idea other than the vague visions that pain her constantly and keep her awake. Can she convince the Council what is happening? She just has to get them to believe her.





	1. Falling Down

Akuze. Everything always brought her back to those terrible moments. Thresher Maws and people dying. Screaming and blood, bubbling against the acid spit of the Maws was everywhere. Sizzling against the ground, it produced a nauseous gas that filled the air. Jasmine Shepard was the only one that took control when the shit hit the fan. Rallying as many soldiers as she could, she held them back until re-enforcements arrived. Saving many, but not enough for her. 

After two weeks of shore leave she had her papers. Off to the N7 program. The elite of the elite soldiers came out of the Alliance N7 program. When she came out, she was one of the top-ranking soldiers. Holding several records. Exiting the program, she went straight under the commander of Captain Anderson. Sitting in the docking bay doors, she waited for the ship to arrive. Reading over Anderson’s career she was impressed. He was held in high regard within the Alliance and she’d heard nothing but good things about him before. Even wanted to work with him one day. It was as if the top brass heard her prayers, and she was set to take on a dry run. Something about a top of the line ship. Turian design incorporated with human technology. 

Seeing the SR-Normandy dock, was impressive. It gave a pulsing hum, as it linked in with the docking clamps. Nothing like the heavy moving ships she’d been on before. This was quiet, unassuming, and she could feel the zero-element core vibrating along her skin. Seeing the doors open, she instinctively snapped to attention. “Permission to come aboard, sir.” 

“At ease, Commander.” Anderson clasped his hands behind his back and nodded, looking her over. “I’ve read your file. Impressive work on Akuze. Have you had a chance to read over the mission briefing?” He waved her towards the ship waiting for her answers. “Yes, sir.” Her replies were short and crisp, as she followed him into the ship. Walking down a long corridor of men and women working away at monitors. “Joker, get us out of here, and back on course.” Anderson barked out the order as he gave Jasmine the tour of the Normandy. “She’s a prototype ship, turian and human construction. Stealth drive, all being tested with a simple dry run.” Glaring over at a tall turian, in full armor he shook his head, “that’s Nihlus. He’s a Council Spectre. He’s here to keep tabs on their little investment.” 

“Understood, sir.” Jasmine was in awe of the massive conglomeration of two species. It was an interesting layout, one she’d never seen before and now she was a part of. A ‘dry run’ which held no particular meaning to her. After all, what was a dry run, if not a chance that shit could go wrong. Everything inside of her screamed that it was more than likely going to go down that way. Akuze. Everything came back to Akuze. 

Locating her bunk and setting her items into her locker she was given free reign to look around. Something she was eager to do as they drifted amongst the stars. Several people recognized her, from the vids. Akuze was still fresh in most people’s minds. Giving those who wanted to bend her ear a moment, she continued to poke around. Meeting the doctor, helmsmen, and as many of the crew as she could. “Eden Prime, I’ve never been.” She laughed with one of the young rookies. “You’re from there. What’s it like?” 

Jenkins laughed, “it’s mostly farms. Really. Nothing exciting ever happens there.” His face fell, and he grumbled, “I was hoping for something more. You know? I’m ready to get my feet wet. See some action.” 

Jasmine grimaced at the sentence. “Don’t wish for what you can’t control. We didn’t expect things to get interesting on Akuze, either. Wish it would have stayed calm.” Shaking her head, she tried to ease the thought from her mind. Hours of ‘mandatory counseling’ had helped teach her solid techniques to ease the anxiety. Smiling again she needed to walk away. “I’m going up front, get a look out over the stars. Maybe we can talk later Jenkins.” He snapped and saluted her, and like old memory she returned the gesture before heading towards the cockpit. 

Walking in, she drew in a calming breath seeing the stars sail by the viewing windows. “Everything flying the way you want to?” She joked coming up behind the pilot. “She’s smooth. Takes a bit of getting use to, but once you know her hiccups she’s impressive.” The pilot chuckled, “tell me Commander, what’s your take on this mission? If you ask me, I don’t buy it for a moment. A Council Spectre, for a shakedown run? Call me paranoid, but I don’t like it.”

“Alright, you’re paranoid, Joker. Nihlus is just here to keep an eye out for the Council. They invested a lot of money into this project and they want to see it through.” The man beside him shook his head, “Kaidan Alenko, Lieutenant.” Nodding back to Jasmine he pointed over to Joker with his head, “don’t give him too much flack. He’s one of the best pilots in the Alliance, if not a little interesting.” 

“The best, LT.” Joker huffed, clearly offended by the lowering of his skill. As he went to retort, the com went off, “Joker, send Commander Shepard to the coms room.” Pressing a button, he nodded, “right away sir.” Looking back over his shoulder he chuckled, “guess we’ll have to work on introductions later.” 

“Of course,” patting the back of the chair, Jasmine turned and quickly marched towards the com room. Dodging between people trying to get to their posts she entered the com room and was surprised to see Nihlus inside. “Nihlus, where’s Captain Anderson?” Strolling calmly into the room she kept a careful distance from him. 

Nihlus eased off the railing, “Captain Anderson will be here in a moment. I was actually hoping to speak to you.” Crossing the small room towards her. “What is your opinion on Eden Prime?” 

Chuckling she relaxed into a more comfortable position, “Eden Prime? I’ve never been before, but I hear it’s beautiful.” Watching him closely she noticed his mandible frills flare, and clack against his face. “But you didn’t come here to discuss worlds with me, did you?”

Before Nihlus could answer her question, Captain Anderson came into the room. Jasmine snapped to attention immediately, only relaxing when Anderson issued the ‘at ease’ command. “I’m sure you guessed that Nihlus isn’t here because of a simple shakedown run,” Anderson came to stand between her and Nihlus. “This mission is a need to know mission. Now, you need to know.” Anderson filled her in on the mission parameters. Explaining they were going to test the stealth systems on the Normandy, head to Eden Prime and pick up an ancient Prothean beacon. Something that the Council is very interested in. 

Jasmine kept her eyes on Nihlus who was easily scanning over her. That’s when Anderson dropped the big news on her, “Nihlus is here for another important reason.” Nodding to Nihlus, the turian tensed again, “I’m here to evaluate your performance. It has been a long time coming, and I believe you might be the right candidate.” 

“Candidate?” Jasmine tried to remain calm, not showing too much curiosity as she watched Nihlus walk about her. “For the SPECTREs.” Anderson cleared his throat and she turned to face him, “humanity has been trying to get a seat on the council for some time now. Even better to get a first human in SPECTRE. You are the one we put forward. After Akuze and your scores in the N7 program, there wasn’t anyone better than you.” 

Jasmine went to say something when an alarm rang out through the ship. “Captain, we’ve got a distress signal on secure channel.” Joker calmly informed them over the coms. “Play it in the com room.” Anderson was at the terminal pulling up information as Joker patched the message through. Stepping back, they all witnessed the video message, playing out before them. Anderson shook his head, seeing a fire fight and a desperate call for aid. “This mission just got more complicated. Shepard, suit up, get Jenkins and Alenko. We need a small strike team. Gear up and be ready in twenty.” Rushing from the room he pointed to Nihlus, “now you’ll get to see her in action.” 

Jasmine’s stomach flipped as she raced down the hall, grabbing Jenkins and Alenko. Tugging her armor pieces on and checking her mass effect shields, her hands shook as she pulled her gloves on. Akuze. It always felt like Akuze. Not knowing what was coming, who was the enemy or where they were coming from. This run would be no different. In the coded message, there was no explanation, no time to see who the enemy was. What the enemy was. Only they were under attack. Checking her guns, she let them each smoothly slip into the field that held them to her back and sides. Taking in several deep breathes, she stood at the ready in the cargo bay. 

“Intel is limited, your primary goal is to secure the beacon. Everything else is secondary.” Anderson yelled over the sound of the back-hatch opening. Nihlus stood not far from Jasmine, clicking a few calibration settings on his rifle before nodding back to Anderson, “I will scout ahead. I work better alone.” Satisfied with his equipment, he looked over the landing and jumped from the open door. 

Anderson waved, “we’ll drop you off at the second jump point. Remember, the beacon is top priority, anything else is secondary. Maintain radio silence.” Hearing Joker over the com inform them the second jump point was two minutes out, Jasmine rolled her neck, “yes sir!’

“Commander Shepard is in command of this mission. Best of luck,” Anderson motioned for them to go and Jasmine didn’t hesitate. Jumping from the back end of the ship, she felt her jets kick in and carefully slow her decent towards the landing spot. It wasn’t a high drop, Joker had picked a perfect place to touch down. Waiting for the two men she double checked her rifle, and carefully tried to scan about. Nothing out of normal caught her attention, other than the odd shaped creature floating about. “Gas bags,” Jenkins interrupted her thoughts, “they’re harmless.”

“Eyes open, don’t take any risks. We don’t know what’s out there,” using a rolling position, she moved them towards a clearing just around a section of sheer rocks. Poking her head out, she couldn’t see anything that would be dangerous. Waving Jenkins to move to the next cover, he half stumbled out. Clumsily rushing forward, and directly into an unseen danger. From around the sheer rock’s corner came a drone. Jenkins barely had any time to fire upon it before it lit him up. Piercing through his mass effect shields, and into his body. 

As his body slumped down to the ground, Kaidan and Jasmine came out and made short work of the drone. Jasmine slammed her hand into Kaidan’s chest, halting him from rushing towards Jenkin’s body. “No. We don’t know what’s out there yet.” Taking a scan, she picked up two more incoming bogies. “We have two more on radar, stay sharp.”  
Switching to her sniper rifle, she popped the scope out. Popping out she quickly saw the same drone type target incoming. Taking the shot, she downed one, “one to go.” Backing off the scope she could feel something tingling beside her. Before she could utter a sound Kaidan let lose a biotic attack that shredded the drone. Checking her radar, she nodded, “all clear.” 

Rushing towards Jenkin’s Kaidan dropped to his knees and was checking over the boy, “damnit!” He finally thumped his fist into the ground. Jasmine calmly squeezed his shoulder, “we’ll see he gets proper rites and treatment, but we still have a mission to finish. Parameters haven’t changed solider. Can you continue?” Through her vision she locked eyes with him. Vibrant, angry eyes that told her enough. “Come on. Keep your wits about you, and I’d sure like a little more of that juice your packing.” 

Checking her coms, there was silence. Pulling up a map with her omni-tool, she nodded, “we’re heading the right way. The scientist encampment is just over this hill. From there, a small open space, and then we’ll have to get on a monorail to get to the beacon.” Groaning she looked over the map again. “No other way about it. Keep your eyes open, I think those were Geth drones.”

“But the Geth haven’t been seen outside the Veil in over two hundred years. Why would they attack now? And why Eden Prime?” Kaidan was half huffing as he followed her, climbing the rocky side. “The Beacon perhaps, I’m not sure, and it isn’t important right now. If we find intel, we use it. If not, we proceed with the mission.” Pushing forward, she hauled herself over the edge before turning to offer him a hand. Taking his thick palm in hers, she reached down and gritted as they both came tumbling over the top. Jasmine was up fast, hearing rifle fire, “Nihlus might need our help, or we may have civilian’s returning fire.”

“Over there Commander,” Kaidan pointed towards a large boulder, “there’s a soldier down there!” Jasmine saw it too, “can you snipe?” Bringing hers out she went prone, sighting up the targets, “fuck… it is Geth.” Popping one in the blinking light for a head, she watched it twitch and fall over. “Aim for the lightbulb, take it out.” 

Kaidan pulled his out and fumbled with it for a moment before joining her, “sniper training wasn’t my best.” He nervously laughed as his first shot went wide. Too wide, and it drew the attention of the Geth soldiers below. The soldier stuck behind the rock was thankful for the sudden relief. Peeking out from behind the rock, they returned fire, helping to tend to the remaining forces. 

With the high ground advantage and the soldier below, they easily over powered the small group of Geth. Jasmine was up quickly, returning her weapon to its place as she slid down the small embankment towards the soldier. “Are you injured? Can you continue?” She checked her radar. For the moment they were safe, but their primary objective was still too far out. 

“I’m fine. I can move.” Panting the soldier gave a snap salute as they caught their breath, “Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, ma’am!” 

“You were part of the team set to watch over the Beacon?” Kaidan settled in beside Jasmine. “Yes, we were setting the Beacon up for transport when the Geth hit us. It was all so fast, I think I’m the only one left.”

Jasmine could hear the shock in her voice. Just like Akuze. “Alright, can you take us there? We need to secure the Beacon, save whoever we can, and from there, we’ll see what brass has to say.” 

Ashley nodded her head and pointed, “just through there. On the other side is the rail system. If it’s still working, we can get to the Beacon’s location. We need to hurry, if there are more of those things, they need to be stopped.” 

Racing off they pasted through where the Beacon was unearthed. Coming around that small site they nearly ran face first into a patrol of Geth. Fending off the enemy they heard songs like radio static coming from over the scientist encampment. Kaidan caught it first, “oh god, what are they doing to them?” Pointing forward, Jasmine caught sight of it too. Geth rounding up the local people, placing them over devices that speared through them, hanging up high in the air. Like the Earth tales of Vlad, the Impaler. Another moment passed as the horror gripped Jasmine. “Over there look!” Ashley pointed towards another set of spikes, they were retracting down to their base. Whatever was on the end of it, no longer looked human. “Husk!” Jasmine yelled as she pulled her assault rifle, laying down a spread of fire hoping to slow the creature down. As the mass effect bullets ripped into the creature it sparked and let out a burst of energy that rippled towards them, causing Jasmine’s shields to flicker. “Don’t let them close! They emit something that messes with your shields!” She yelled out as she took a couple quick steps backwards, timing her bursts. 

Whittling down the enemy they pushed forward, “if you need medigel, speak up.” Jasmine had her omni-tool out, scanning the area. No further enemies in the vicinity, but still a long way to go. “Over this way, we need to cut through the science encampment, then there is the rail system.” Jasmine looked up to hear Kaidan gasp. “What is…” 

“Nihlus…” Jasmine groaned seeing the turian laying upon the ground, blood seeping from a gapping wound on his head. “Shit!” Looking around, she couldn’t see any signs of anything. Grumbling she shook her head, “we have to continue on. The mission is still priority. Come on,” waving towards the slopping ramp facing the rail system she could hear the chatter of the Geth. It was robotic and reminded her of a clicking sound. Drawing her pistol, she poked her head around the bend to see a small group of Geth. Taking a grenade off her belt, she lobed it towards the party before ducking back down. There was a higher whine sound that came from one of the Geth before the blast filled the air. Wheeling around the corner, Jasmine laid down several shots. When the smoke cleared she was relieved to see that the area was clear. “Can you work the control?” Jasmin looked back to Kaidan and Ashley. 

“I’ve used it before,” Ashley came up and began punching in some sequences into the rail. “Bastards jammed the system!” Slamming the terminal, she growled. “I have it,” Kaidan bent down, his omni-tool flaring to life as he worked rapidly. “There, try it now Chief.” Punching back in the codes, the rail cart lurched forward. “Be prepared.” Jasmine double checked her weapons, popping in a new heat sink. 

As the tram pulled into the space port, Jasmine couldn’t believe what she was seeing. A gigantic ship that seemed to fill the air with a sound that dropped everyone to their knees. “What was that?” Jasmine shook off the effects as she peered up over the rail, only to see Geth troopers placing large pay loads of explosives. Dipping back down she looked at both of the soldiers under her command. “We have an issue. Geth and bombs. We need to clear the area, take out those bombs and prevent any damage from affecting the Beacon.” Both nodded along with her and she began working on her omni-tool before the tram came to a slow stop. 

Having set her omni-tool to decrypt the bomb’s timer sequence, she pulled her rifle out. Nodding towards the two, she popped up and laid down cover fire while Ashley headed to the first visible bomb, taking several rounds to her shields. Kaidan hopped over the rail next and flew towards the next bomb, using his biotics he easily cleared a path. Jasmine followed behind running a sweep of the area and finding another bomb. As her omni-tool began to defuse the explosive, she set it search for any further devises. Seeing it flare up upon her screen she quickly finished with the one before her. “Two more,” she yelled out as Ashley ran by. 

Kaidan had the same idea and was working on one of the last devices, “one left!” He called out as he rose, using his biotics to push through a small squad of Geth. Ashley was firing at a few husks before she pushed forward, “over here Commander!” 

Jasmine rushed over to the last location, defusing the last bomb as her squad handled the few remaining Geth. Seeing the Beacon, she radioed in, “Joker. We have the Beacon secured. Area is clear of hostiles, we’re ready for a pick up.” As she waited for instructions she noticed Kaidan get closer to the ancient piece of alien technology. It flickered and flared up, glowing a strange green that pulsed through the air. It was then, she noticed Kaidan struggling to resist a force pulling him towards the Beacon. Reacting on instinct, she rushed forward, grabbing him and pushing him from the force field. As his body tumbled away, she realized she was now trapped in the pull. Her whole body hummed and tingled as she felt her feet rise up off the ground. Next something poured through her. Raw and foreign energy that made her eyes roll to the back of her head. She was vaguely aware of Kaidan screaming her name, and Ashley holding him back. “Shepard!” Was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.


	2. The Wards

Visions. Terrible, haunting visions of blood and war. All against the backdrop of random flashes of sounds and words that she couldn’t understand. Panicked and terrified, screaming as something mechanical ground and squealed against the chaos rising. When she finally woke, she was vaguely aware that the room she was in was the med bay. It took her a few more moments to remember it was the Normandy’s med bay. Sitting up sharply, everything spun, and she let out a long groan. “Commander, you’re awake.” Pinching her nose, she looked over to see Dr. Chakwas coming to see her. “I feel like I’ve been to an all you can drink, shore leave party.” 

“Shepard,” Kaidan’s soft voice drew her attention. “You… I’m glad you’re awake. It was touch and go for a bit there.” Jasmine could see the tint of pink about his tan cheeks. “Just glad you’re alright Alenko. Lost too many on that run as it was.” Leveling a soft smirk at him, his smile widened brightly. Before there could be any further chatter, Captain Anderson came through the med bay doors, “you’re awake Commander. Good, Lieutenant,” he didn’t have to say another word as Kaidan saluted and quickly disappeared out the doors. 

Jasmine swung her legs over the edge of the bed, “that was a shit show Captain. We lost Jenkins. Bad intel.” She was still mad, still trying to get her bearings. “Nihlus too. Geth. How the hell did the Geth get past us and onto Eden Prime?”

“We had no way of knowing, but that doesn’t make it any less tragic.” Anderson let out a long huff of air as he leaned against the wall. “I’ve already let the Council know. They are finding it hard to believe that the Geth attacked a colony.”

“What about the Beacon?” going to stand up, she felt her head throb, blinding white pain nearly forcing her to knees. Gritting through it she felt Anderson push a cloth into her hand. “Your nose is bleed,” he pointed to her face and she instinctively pinched her nose and tilted her head forward. “The Beacon. What happened to the Beacon?” 

“It exploded. Whatever it did to you overloaded it’s systems and it’s useless now.” Shaking his head, he tapped away on the terminal by her bed, “Doctor Chakwas says when you came in your brain waves were off.” Pulling the image up on the screen to show her, he pointed to it. “Beta waves, she said. Something like a dream but it overpowered and seemed to dominate your mind while you were unconscious.” 

Nodding, Jasmine lifted her head, “yes. I… I saw things while I was unconscious. Images of death, and a language I couldn’t understand.” Gripping her head, the waves of pain began to thrum through. “It…” grunting she half fell onto the bed. “I can’t make sense of any of it.” 

Anderson shook his head, thinking to himself, “we’re on our way back to the Citadel. It’ll be a few hours before we arrive. Take the time to rest. The Council will want to speak with us, and Ambassador Udina is expecting us once we dock.” Turning he nodded to Dr. Chakwas before heading through the doors. 

Jasmine didn’t want to spend another minute in the med bay. Rising to take a step, she nearly tumbled down. Shaking her head, she discarded the cloth, “I need air.” Forcing each foot one, before the other, she remembered Ashley Williams. Turning to Dr. Chakwas she waved her hand and drew her attention, “do you now what became of Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams?” 

“Yes, Captain Anderson had her brought aboard and has already filed papers to transfer her under his command. With Jenkins gone, we could use someone like Chief Williams. It is a tragedy how it came about, but that is the army isn’t it.” Sighing heavily Dr. Chakwas shook her head, “be careful, Commander. You suffered some trauma to your brain. It will take a bit to settle down. I recommend taking it easy, if you can. If you feel sick or disoriented let me know. I have things to handle that. You are fit for duty, and the Captain has given his orders.” Smiling she turned back to her work, going over data pads and entering logs into her terminal. 

Taking her time, she carefully walked out of the med bay and into the mess area. People were going about their duties, some sitting and eating, others reading. Throwing her shoulders back she tried to appear tough as she half hobbled through the doors. “Shepard,” Kaidan came over to her and she gave him a weak smile, “Alenko, is everything alright?” 

“Ya, ya, just uh… how are you feeling?” He seemed to collect himself and Jasmine couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ve felt better but I’m alive so, not much to complain about.” Seeing him relax slightly, she figured he could use a chat. “Alright LT, let it off your chest. Off the record.” Crossing her arms, she did the best she could to remain neutral while he ranted about the mission, about losing Jenkins. When he finished Jasmine nodded in agreement. “You’re right, the whole thing was a mess. Miracle we made it out as we did.” Letting her shoulders relax more, she felt him to be a calming force, if not a bit juvenile in his emotions. “If we’re lucky we’ll get aid from the Council. I have a feeling this isn’t over yet.”

Kaidan’s eyes went wide, “you don’t think so? Ma’am I know it’s on a need to know basis, but could you level with me? Tell me something. I haven’t gotten two words out of Anderson.” Jasmine weighed it. Weighed over the information, and what would be safe to tell the man. “It’ll be a couple hours before we dock at the Citadel. If you aren’t busy, I’d sure like a cup of coffee.”

Nodding he was quick to follow her lead, “ya, sure. I could use a strong cup as well.” Leading her towards the small mess area he began grabbing the items needed. Once their mugs were filled they went to a quiet corner, away from any prying ears or eyes. Before she could pull a chair out, Kaidan had tugged one back for her. Giving him a smile, she sat down. 

Leaning over her cup of steaming coffee, she began to talk. Slow and patient, quiet and calm. This wasn’t going to be like Akuze. Not that nightmare, not that mess. People, top brass people, should have warned them. Should have done a lot more then, ‘need to know’ bullshit. ‘Need to know’ just gets people killed. Why? Because there’s always something they needed to know, that they didn’t know. 

Feeling at ease with the lieutenant, she informed him of almost everything she knew. Except for the visions, the nightmares that she endured before waking in the med bay and the pain she was in. Those, those things were hers. Finishing she drained the last of her coffee, “that’s it. Sorry if it isn’t what you were hoping for.” She eyed him over as he digested the information. Swirling the liquid in his cup, before draining it down. “Thanks Shepard. Means a lot to have someone watching out for us.” He gave a crooked smile, that could have been easily misread as a cocky smirk, but it didn’t give off that feel to her. 

Stretching, she felt stiff. Her back muscles ached, and her head was still steadily pounding. “Guess you better get ready. I was informed we would be meeting the Council. I’d assume they want to see professional soldiers. Best to suit up and look the part.” Rolling her neck, she sighed, “I should check my guns. I usually do my own repairs.”

“Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams looked after your gear while you were out. Captain Anderson had her moved over to his command. She’s a permanent member of the Normandy crew now.” Tilting his head towards the back corner, leading towards the mess counter he smiled, “she’s just come up. She’s set up in the lower level by the engines. Says the thrumming helps her think.” Rubbing his neck, he shook his head, “I think being down there for hours on end would give me a headache.” 

“I’ll have to thank her,” Jasmine gave a warm smile as she stood up, “be ready to go a shore lieutenant. I want you there in case the Council has questions. I’ll let Chief Williams know as well.” Tipping her mug towards him she smiled, “thanks for the coffee. I needed it.” 

“Any time, Commander,” nodding towards her Kaidan watched her get up and stroll calmly towards the mess counter. Jasmine plunked her mug down and cleared her throat, catching Ashley’s attention, “I’m told you were the one to look after my gear while I was out. I’d like to thank you.”

Ashley stood stunned her mouth half hanging open as she looked over to Jasmine, “I… uh… you’re welcome. Commander, do you have orders for me? No one has said much outside of my reassignment to the Normandy. Not that I’m ungrateful,” her face fell slightly as she trailed off, “but I’m only here because Jenkins isn’t.” 

“I haven’t had a chance to view your personnel logs, so I can’t make a comment to your ability. All I can say is, use it. Don’t let Jenkins’ death be your ball and chain. Use it to push yourself forward.” Putting her mug away she straightened, tugging her shirt down. “I need you suited up and ready to head a shore. We’re expected to speak with the Council once we dock. They may have questions.” 

Snapping to a quick salute, Ashley nodded, “aye, aye ma’am. Your gear is in your storage locker. I’ll head to prepare now.” Giving another quick salute Ashley dipped around the corner, towards the elevator that lowered into the ships engineering and storage deck. 

Jasmine winced as she tried to make her way to the locker Ashley pointed towards. Bending down she began to look over each piece, trying to stop her head from swimming. Grabbing her armor pieces, she laid them out on the floor before her. No major damage, but some pitting upon the breast plate made her grumble. As she began tugging on each piece, her head continued to pound. Giving in to the sensation she pulled her omni-tool up and applied some medi-gel. Feeling almost instant relief she half collapsed against the wall. Drawing in a deep, calming breath, she looked over her side arms. Several smaller dents and dings but over all they were well greased and cleaned. Far better than she normally did. When she saw Ashley again, she’d have to thank her for the effort and attention to her guns. 

“Docking into the Citadel in fifteen.” Joker’s voice came over the loud speaker system in the ship and she tried to take in a steady few breathes as she rose up. Securing each weapon, she pulled up her omni-tool. Seeing her suit vitals relay to life on the screen, she ran a few base tests on her shields before feeling comfortable enough to make her way to the front of the ship. 

Standing behind Joker she was having difficulties keeping her vision locked on the docking clamps. She’d been to the Citadel only twice since her time in the Alliance, having grown up on Earth. The mean streets of some run-down town she’d long forgotten. Memories best left buried and pushed down. Jasmine Shepard had been the unwanted daughter of someone. Her earliest memory was stealing some fruit from a local farmer’s market. Being caught by the owner and pitied upon. It was a safe place, and a safe face in the hard days. Days that all melded into one shit storm. When she was finally old enough, she joined the Alliance. Military life was her way out of that hell. Three squares a day, a warm bed, some body watching her back. It was all she could ask for then, and more than thankful to receive now. 

As the ship softly clipped into the docking clamps, Jasmine smiled wide, “gentle touch Joker, nice work.” 

“I aim to please, Commander,” Joker was busy with what looked like a dozen programs and flight controls on his screen as Jasmine patted his chair. “See you soon.” Hearing footsteps fall behind her she calmly turned, saluting Captain Anderson as he gives her a snapping nod, “ready to go ashore, Commander?” 

“Aye, aye, sir,” Jasmine gives him a firm nod as she eases into a steady step behind him. Walking out onto the docking bay, they quickly headed to the elevator. Riding up in silence they arrived at C-Sec before being waved over by two officers, “Ambassador Udina requests you meet him in the Presidium Tower. You have temporary access, Captain Anderson, just step into the cab and it will take you there.” 

Piling into the cab, there was silence, as Anderson went over the Council meeting and the information gathered. While Jasmine was unconscious they had spoken to survivors of the attack. One having claimed to be witness to another turian attack and kill Nihlus. A turian by the name of Saren. Anderson had forwarded all the information off to Udina and now he was set to bring it before the Council. Eden Prime was attacked by the Geth, and Nihlus murdered by one of their own. Anderson was convinced the two were related.< /p> Jasmine followed along best she could, when they arrived at the terminal, they had to take another long elevator up to the Council meeting. Getting out, they all marched toward the lift, loading on in silence Jasmine watched out the glass windows. There were easy billions if not more people living, working and moving about the Citadel. Her mind wheeled about trying to figure out how it was possible that the entire station functioned. Or how they managed to enforce law and order with so many different species and beliefs. 

Feeling the lift begin to slow she had to shake her head from the thought. Stepping in time behind Anderson she didn’t get much of a chance to look about. Her thoughts were stopped by the sound of arguing ahead of her, “no, if you’ve got nothing by now Garrus, you have nothing at all.” Two turians were arguing loudly before the central fountain. “Stall the Council, I know it’s there, I just need more time!” 

“You had your time Garrus, I’m not stalling any longer.” The other turian crossed his arms tightly about his chest. Hearing them approach, both men turned to face their group, “you there, you’re Commander Shepard, right?” The one called Garrus looked towards her, “best of luck with the Council. I couldn’t get anything on Saren, sorry.” 

Not sticking around to hear anything the other turian seemed uninterested as he walked past them into the elevator. “You did your best, hopefully we won’t need it. If we do, I’ll come find you.” Jasmine offered a warm smile, which she was almost certain the turian returned. It was always difficult to tell since the entire species didn’t have lips. Continuing towards the Council meeting, she caught the sound of someone yelling. Anderson’s reaction told her enough, it was Ambassador Udina. Arriving just in time, they saw Udina finish his meeting, his face gloomy. “Bringing force to this meeting Anderson?” He snarled looking over the small group. “I brought those involved in the mission, in case you…”

“No need. The Council has decided. They claim we chose to settle a planet so close to the edge of the system, it was our issue. They won’t risk an open war with the Terminus Systems by sending any aid.” Groaning he pinched his nose, “they didn’t even want to hear a word about their golden boy, Saren. Unless you can bring me irrefutable proof, we’re sitting ducks.” 

“I can handle that,” Jasmine stepped forward, “that man before we came her, Garrus, looked like he was wearing a C-Sec uniform. Maybe he found something.” Standing firm, she watched Udina and Anderson nod. “Go, find out anything you can. There are a few other options.” Anderson worked away on a data pad before handing it over to Jasmine. “Some more possible leads. We need proof, and the sooner we can get it, the sooner we can figure out what’s going on.” 

“Sounds Good. Anderson,” Udina turned to face him, ignoring Jasmine and her group. “We have work to do, and certain things to discuss. Back in my office.” Returning back to Jasmine Udina huffed again, “go, you have your mission. If you need to speak to Anderson, he’ll be in my office.” Pulling up his omni-tool his fingers flew as he transferred a couple codes, lighting up Jasmine’s omni-tool. “There, you have the clearance required. Best get a move on it, this won’t solve itself.”

Snapping to salute, Udina ignored the movement and pushed past her. Giving a disgusted face to Udina’s back, Jasmine turned her attentions to Ashley and Kaidan, “guess we have a new mission. Let’s head to C-Sec, see if we can find Garrus. He seemed to be hot on the heels of Saren information.” 

As they headed towards the large elevator leading back to the Presidium, Kaidan was going over the information Anderson had forwarded, “there’s a volus on station here, called Barla Von. Apparently, he’s a front for the Shadow Broker. A trader of secrets. Anderson thinks he might have some info on Saren.” Flipping through several more sections he added, “seems he runs a simple kiosk on the Presidium. Some currency and stock market dealer. I’ll tag it on your map.” 

Jasmine felt the vibration run up her gauntlet. Taking a peek, she nodded, “we can hit Barla Von before we hit C-Sec. That’ll limit the back and forth running.” Stretching her neck, she could feel the throbbing returning. It was causing a headache to form at the base of her skull and between her eyes. Pinching the bridge of her nose she tried to push the pain down. “Everything alright ma’am?” Kaidan’s hand was at her shoulder and she was trying hard not to snap. “Yes, thanks LT, just…” grimacing again she grit her teeth, “just a headache.”

She could feel Kaidan’s eyes on her back as she managed to pull herself out of the pain. Just as the doors to the elevator opened to the Presidium level. Stepping out, Ashley pointed over her shoulder, “that way, Barla Von is the fourth office on the right.” Following the line, it wasn’t long before they were sitting outside of the financial district’s office. Going through the door, Jasmine could hear the volus talking to someone on a screen before he looked up and politely excused himself. “Ah, Commander Shepard, I was expecting you.” 

“Expecting me?” Jasmine chuckled, thinking the volus might be making a jest. She was well known. Vids of Akuze had made the rounds and she was a popular human to search for on the extranet. “Of course, Saren betrayed the Council. It was a matter of time before you came to see me.” Tenting his tripod like fingers he gave a long dredge off his bio suit, filtering the air into something more to his species liking. “I am, after all a well-known agent of the Shadow Broker, and he’s interested in you receiving this message.” Barla Von sat up, and quickly tapped away at his terminal. Jasmine’s omni-tool flared up. “You’re telling me, you’re a secret broker, and you’re giving me this for free. What’s the catch?” Crossing her arms, she watched the stout man chuckle warmly. “Because Saren double crossed the Shadow Broker. No one does that and lives.” Waving her off he sighed heavily, “everything you need is there. Come back if you require… anything else.” He dragged the last words out, his breather hissing and letting a click off between words. 

“Right, thank you,” Jasmine gave a sharp nod of her head before she turned to get out of the kiosk, feeling the need to put some distance between her and the slimy volus. Walking back into the bright lights of the artificial day she began reading over the dossier. “Damn. We have a few leads and… shit.”

“Shit ma’am?” Kaidan stood by her awaiting word. “Do we have something?” 

“More than something. I have several somethings.” Pouring over the data she saw a message of a bounty hunter sent by the Shadow Broker to track down some Fist character, something about Garrus and his attempts to find information. Combing through the details, she nodded, “we aren’t going to C-Sec. We need to get to the medical clinic in the Wards. Garrus had a lead here, there’s a quarian with something on Saren. And… we need to move.” Slapping her omni-tool she waved the next available cab, “no time to waste!”

Buzzing over the busy city sectors they arrived in the Wards quickly. Getting out of the cab, she pushed through to the medical clinic. As they approached, Jasmine could hear a fire fight inside. “Shit, check your targets, pistols and watch your six.” Unclipping her pistol from waist she checked the heat sink once before nodding to move into the clinic. Drawing her weapon forward she immediately caught the entire scope of the situation. Held firmly in the arms of a well-equipped mercenary, Jasmine calmly held her ground. “Whoa there, let’s talk about this?” She saw the glint of his pistol, pointed directly to the temple of the trembling doctor. “Don’t anybody move, or the doctor gets it.” Grinning at Jasmine he didn’t see Garrus moving around to his flank. “Hey,” Garrus popped up and before the man could turn to utter a word, Garrus popped a round into his head, killing him instantly.

The doctor screamed and raced to take cover behind a medical supply crate as two more mercs came out from around back of the clinic. “Green light,” Jasmine shouted as she slid into cover. “Check your targets!” Ashley shouted as several rounds came from the back. “I got this,” Kaidan yelled. Jasmine was next to him, and she could feel the energy radiating off him. Something dark that just shimmered barely visible about him before he pushed out his hand and released a wave of energy. Next came a howl as the two mercenaries began floating and twisting in the air. Ashley poked her head up and picked her shots, downing the last of the mercs. 

Garrus came around to the crate, wrapping a protective arm around the terrified woman. “Dr. Michel are you hurt?” 

“No, I’m fine, just a little shaken.” Shivering she looked about the room, “this is about the quarian, isn’t it?” 

“Quarian?” Garrus looked over at Jasmine as she gave a firm nod of her head. “We have it on good intel, that she came here. Do you know what happened? Who these men were?” Kicking away the side arm of the dead man near her, Jasmine waited patiently. “Yes, and yes. These are Saren’s men. I sent the quarian to see Fist. He’s an agent of the Shadow Broker. She was looking for protection.” Dr. Michel shivered again and waved her hand. “thank you for saving me, but, I fear I need a moment.” 

“That’s alright, I think we have what we need.” Jasmine was pulling up the reference to Fist on her omni-tool. Going through the data Barla Von sent her. “He runs a club here in the Wards. Chora’s Den. Best go pay him a visit.” 

“Hang on,” Garrus took several quick steps towards Jasmine. “If you’re going after Fist, I’m coming with you. There was a krogan at C-Sec not too long ago looking for him. Big guy, lots of scars, might be after Fist now. You’ll need all the help you can get.” 

Slowly nodding Jasmine looked over the turian. He wasn’t any different than any other one she’d seen. He wore bright blue face paint just under his eyes, over his cheeks. His eyes were a matching icy shade of winter, and something felt good about him. “Alright, say I’m interested. Do you think your superior officer would allow it?”  
“Honestly, I don’t give a damn.” Garrus chuckled as he holstered his weapon. “Come on, I have a feeling we need to move.” 

Jasmine nodded in agreement and they quickly rushed out the door, and towards the seedy little night club. Posters lined the lower corridors, outlines of scantily clad asari, and busty human females. Coming around the corner, her shields pulsed as two rapid fired rounds bounced off. “Fuck,” rolling to cover, she heard them yell, “there she is. Get her!”

“You have got to be kidding me,” she grunted as they exchanged fire back and forth. Getting frustrated she pulled a grenade from her belt and tossed it at the assassin’s feet. Ducking back to cover she grinned wide as the explosion sounded out, screams following. Waiting a few seconds more she heard Garrus call the all clear. “I don’t have time for this.”

Kaidan had already rushed over and began scanning the corpses, “Saren’s men. Guaranteed. Damn how many people are we pissing off today?” 

“Enough,” Garrus chuckled as he bobbed his head towards Chora’s Den. “It’s quiet, too quiet. The door isn’t ever closed. I think someone is expecting us.”

“No, they’re expecting me,” a gruff voice broke their focus and Jasmine wheeled about, weapon drawn. Only to be staring into the eyes of a very angry looking krogan. “Whoa, our fight isn’t with you.”

“I know Shepard,” checking his shotgun, he took a few steps forward. “I’m here for Fist, if he has something you need, better ask him quick. He’s a dead man.” Rolling his neck, letting the vertebrae snap loudly he chuckled, “name’s Wrex, by the way.” 

Jasmine was smart enough to know an open fire fight with a krogan was a death sentence, especially in such closed spaces. Extending her hand, she nodded, “looks like we have ourselves a little army. I need to question him, don’t care about what happens after.” 

“Good. The Shadow Broker paid me to kill him and I keep my word. Let’s move. They’ve had enough time to fortify their defenses. This should be fun.” Grinning wide, he laughed again, hearty and sinister as he led the charge towards the doors of Chora’s Den. Before charging through he roared, and again Jasmine could feel the tingle of biotic energy as he yelled, “I’m coming for you Fist!” 

Jasmine moved to cover Wrex as they stormed through the door. Within seconds the bar was a wash of bullets and biotics. Jasmine did her best to keep down, only taking several grazing shots. “They really were prepared for you Wrex,” Jasmine shouted as she popped up and laid down several shots, before ducking back behind cover. 

Wrex was laughing loudly over the sounds of gun blasts, and crunching bones, “not well enough. This is fun!” Wrex fired off his shotgun nearly point blank into the man before him, sending bits of blood and gore about him. 

Jasmine could hear the shocked voices of the hired goons, some splitting rank and rushing out the main door, others trying to hunker down and redouble their efforts. She could hear the gun shots becoming less, and less frequent as she moved from rolling cover to rolling cover. Struggling to keep up with the brute power of the krogan bounty hunter. His deep chackling laughs filled the room as he went about whittling them down to nothing. “All clear, Shepard.” He finally yelled back over his shoulder. 

Passing forward, in a staggered formation they waited guard while Jasmine opened the door. Two shivering dock workers limply pointed pistols at them, “best find a new boss, I think this one is about to terminate your contract.” Smirking wide, she barely had time to move as the two men rushed past her. Wrex grunted checking his heat sink in his shotgun, “would have been quicker to shot them.”

“No need. We’ve left enough mess here,” Jasmine shook her head, just catching a clicking noise in the other room before them. “Turrets, watch your step!” Her voice was a hushed yell as she pointed towards the door. “I’ve got this.” Wrex charged in, his shotgun blasting away as the turrets attempted to track him. Again, Jasmine felt that swirl of dark energy, biotics, tingle her skin as both Wrex and Kaidan worked in tandem to take out the two defense turrets. Jasmine came around the corner just in time to see Wrex smash Fist in the face with the butt end of his weapon. “Please, don’t kill me!” He snivelled as blood slowly trickled down his nose.

“Tell me about the quarian.” Jasmine held a hand up to Wrex who was eagerly toying with his side arm. “The quarian, I don’t…” 

“Lie to me again,” Jasmine knelt down, a growling menace in her tone, “and I’ll have my friend here blow your knee caps off. Now,” seeing Fist’s face drain of blood she knew he was good on the details. “Where is my quarian?” 

“In the alley, behind the bar! She’s thinking she’s meeting some of the Shadow Broker’s agents… I… I set her up. It’s Saren’s men.” He continued to shiver and cower, but something in his eyes met Jasmine’s and she knew too well this man was a dangerous liar. Standing up tall, she caught Wrex’s movements. Just enough to know what he was going to do. Taking a slow step backwards, she could smell the steam coming from the heat sink, feel the air push forward as Wrex shot Fist directly in the chest. Leaving a large, gaping wound that was easily fatal. Kaidan gasped in protest, even Garrus seemed to issue a human equivalent of a raised brow. Jasmine remained unmoved, “I had a job to do and I did it. Let’s move to the alley before your quarian gets butchered.” 

“Wait,” Ashley held a clenched fist up, “I’ve got movement behind us.” Pulling up her omni-tool she turned back, “bogeys, lots of them.”

“Saren’s men. He’s trying to slow us down,” Jasmine pulled out her avenger rifle and nodded, “we need to move fast. Clear them out, make a dash for the alley. No time people, double time it!” Rushing through the doors she placed her rifle into the chest of the unsuspecting merc, letting the three-round burst of incendiary rounds do their work. As soon as his corpse plummeted into a heap, she was popping crack shots at the nearest targets as the rest of her squad came filtering into the open bar. Together they mowed through the enemy lines rapidly, making a mad dash for the alleyway. There was no time, and if Fist was honest they had even less to get to wherever the quarian could be. Chora’s Den alley way ran the entire length of the bar, and half to the back of the merchant’s corner. Nearly a mile to cover and in far less time than they needed. 

“Kaidan, can you get a lock on anything? Any signatures? Give me something to work with!” Jasmine was racing towards the next set of doors as Kaidan worked through his omni-tool. “I’ve got a cluster of people dead ahead, less than a hundred meters. Might be our quarian.” 

“Good enough, thanks lieutenant,” Jasmine patted him on the back as she pushed forward, rifle still tight in her hands. There was no hesitation as she caught the sound of someone screaming out and an explosion, “move, move, move!” Jasmine yelled as she caught a quarian duck behind some trash convertors. “There! Check your targets!” 

There were at least a dozen well armed hired thugs in the alley, and it was too tight. Far too tight for Jasmine’s liking. Everything felt like it was running in slow motion, Kaidan rushing in tight to secure the quarian. Wrex, Garrus and Ashley moving to push the mercs out of their hiding. Jasmine managed to get half squeezed between the hulking hump of Wrex as she popped up to cover him from a poorly timed flanking attack. After several quick bursts, and Wrex’s crazed snickering, they finished off the group. 

“Who are you?” Clutching her arms tightly about herself, the quarian was rapidly scanning about the odd-looking group. “I’m Commander Jasmine Shepard, with the Alliance Navy. I’m here to rescue you.” Securing her weapon, Jasmine pushed some of the stray violet hair from her face, slicking it back behind her ear. “We caught word you might be in trouble.” 

“I could have handled myself.” Her eyes flared wide as she looked through her visor at them. “My name is Tali’Zorah, I… thank you.” Her bravado slipped, and, in that moment, Jasmine caught the hint of fear from the young girl. “Come on. We can take you to the human embassy. You’ll be safe there, I promise.” Holding her hand out to her, Jasmine gave a soft smile. “Alright. I… Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying so far and this was a bit long. Follow me on Tumblr for more updates, ask me questions or just to chat. I return questions and prompts pretty quick. [ KieraRutherford](https://kierarutherford.tumblr.com/)


	3. Betrayal

“What is this Shepard? Fire fights in the wards, and… a quarian in my office? You better explain yourself, Miss?” Udina waved over to where Tali was nervously standing. “My name is Tali. I… I have something on Saren and…”

“And she was just attacked in the wards, Ambassador. Perhaps a moment to let her breathe?” Jasmine snapped, seeing how Tali was fidgeting with her fingers, clearly still upset. “Tali, it’s alright. Take your time. We know Saren sent men after you. Clearly you have something he feels is a threat to him. Would you care to share it with us, please?” 

Tali recovered with Jasmine’s kind words and began punching in something on her omni-tool. “Thank you. While I was out scouting about, I stumbled upon a Geth. I managed to deactivate it and recover its memory bank.” Finishing her sequence, she held her omni-tool up high. “In it’s audio banks, I recovered this.” 

Everyone listened as the recording played. A male’s voice broke in first. Raspy and hissing, indicative of the turian species. Jasmine believed it was Saren. “Eden Prime was a success. We’re one step closer to finding the Conduit.” Another voice, female in origin piped up. “And one step closer to the return of the Reapers.” 

There was silence as Tali transferred the data to Udina, and Anderson. “I...” 

“We can take it from here. Thank you,” Udina cut her short, and began speaking to Anderson. Jasmine crossed the small space between her and the quarian girl, “hey, thanks. You did a really brave thing.” 

“Thank you, your ‘Ambassador’ doesn’t seem as happy as I would have expected.” Tali let out a weak chuckle. “May I ask you a question, Commander?”

“Of course,” Jasmine smiled, trying to push past the headache brewing. “Can I come with you? I have no where to go, and I want to help. Whatever this Reaper thing is, it sounds big.”

“Has to be,” Jasmine groaned, still ignoring the chattering of Udina and Anderson. “If the Council’s number one man defected, it’s big. I’d be more than happy to have you tag along. Besides, I’m betting the Council might want a word with you. Hey,” seeing the girl shiver, Jasmine nodded towards her, “you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine I…” Tali turned towards Udina and Anderson who were finishing their chat. Udina opening up a message on his terminal, requesting an immediate meeting with the Council, siting new information. “Commander,” Anderson caught Jasmine’s attention and she sharply snapped to attention, “yes sir.” 

“We’re going to head to the Tower. Udina will have a meeting set up by the time we all arrive. We’ll discuss plans once the meeting is finished. Bring everyone, they were there during the events and can speak if the Council wishes to hear them.” Looking over to the group he nodded to Kaidan and Ashley. “Alright, let’s get this moving along,” Udina grumbled as everyone piled into two cabs to make their way to the secured elevator to the Tower. There was silence as the odd team of aliens and humans marched into the elite tower of ambassadors and diplomates. Udina and Anderson rushed ahead, and Jasmine felt for sure this was going to end the way it needed to. Nodding back at the group they tried to hurry along and stay close to the Ambassador. 

Arriving before the Council, Udina was already tapping away on his omni-tool, patching them into the audio clip he’d gotten from Tali. As it played, Jasmine kept a tight eye on each member before them. It was clear more on the asari Council woman’s face that she was in shock. It was much harder to get a read on the turian and salarian members. Waiting for the recording to clear, each member was silent. “That was Saren, he has betrayed you.” Udina was proud as a peacock standing watching the Council try to come to a consensus. “Saren needs to be stripped of his SPECTRE status immediately. Found and returned to stand for his crime against humanity!” 

“Yes, and no,” the asari spoke, soft and mindful. “He will be stripped of his status, on that point we agree.”

“But we cannot send a fleet after one man. Let alone our best agent,” the salarian was taping his fingers against his chin. “No, it’s too soon!” The turian shouted over both, but the asari raised her hand. “We have a way that we may all get what we desire.” Punching several rapid codes into the system before her she nodded to one then the other. “Commander Shepard, step forward.” 

Jasmine immediately took a stride forward, standing firm, hands clenched behind her back. With that she noticed the asari give a sharp shake of her head to the turian Council who snapped his mandible shut. “It was Nihlus who put you forward as a candidate for the SPECTRE program. It is the elite of the elite.”

“You have proved yourself time and again Jasmine Shepard. That you have the talents and abilities needed. In bringing us this information, your efforts against Saren on Eden Prime, we recognize these things.” The Salarian nodded punching in something on his terminal.

“Akuze.” The Turian Councillor pointed out, “and your excellent training and skills have proven your worth to be the first Human SPECTRE. It is this Council’s wish that you track down Saren and return him to face punishment for his crimes.” 

“This is a true honor, and I will not let you down,” saluting Jasmine returned to her soldier tight posture. Her omni-tool vibrated, but she wasn’t going to look at it quite yet. It was once the Council left the chamber and concluded the meeting that she finally took a quick peek while Udina and Anderson chatted. Blinking urgent she received a code. Seeing the notice from the Council itself she quickly accepted. Inside her message binged. She was now a full-fledged SPECTRE, with full clearance. Unsure precisely how to hand the situation, she looked up in time to see Anderson turn towards her. “Congratulations Commander. You are the first human SPECTRE. How do you feel?” His smile was bright and kind as he eased into a comfortable stance before her. “I…”

“No time for that now Shepard,” Udina huffed as he paced back and forth, “you’ll need a ship, a crew, supplies.” He mumbled before snapping his fingers and cocking his head towards Anderson. “We have a lot of work to do. Take a moment to breath and enjoy your new promotion. Meet us in the docking bay.” 

Jasmine stood stunned as Anderson quickly followed in tightly behind Udina. Someone’s hand on her shoulder, heavy and warm, snapped her out of the moment. “We… we should.”

“Congrats, Commander.” Kaidan’s voice was soft and perfect at that moment. Chuckling she gave a smirk, “thanks Lt.” Looking over her group she shrugged. “So, I’m going after Saren. Garrus, Wrex, Tali…”

“I’m in,” Wrex rolled his shoulders, “you might find something more interesting to kill.”

“I’m coming too,” Tali stood with her arms crossed. “Me as well,” Garrus seemed to smirk as his visor shimmered in the light. “Don’t worry,” his fingers danced along his omni-tool. “I’ve already sent in my resignation letter, and I don’t care if I hear back.” 

“Ma’am,” Kaidan cleared his throat, “if the Alliance clears it, I would like to come along as well.” Ashley nodded beside him. Jasmine smiled wide, “welcome to the official hunting party.” Turning she marched off towards the elevator. 

Travelling through the Citadel, the rag tag group made their way to the Wards. There was banter, back and forth as they crossed the large market towards C-Sec. Garrus mumbled under his breath, while Wrex stayed quiet. Tali gasped and sighed seeing the different places. “Big place,” Kaidan agreed as Ashley laughed at him. “You don’t get out much do you, Lt.”

“It is a marvel. All theses races, living together, in relative harmony. It’s incredible.” Jasmine said. From the overview she could see the Ward arms. All blobs of lights and movement, but co-ordinated in such an impressive scene. Jasmine bumped Ashley, “come on, you can’t tell me this isn’t an amazing sight to see?”

“Commander’s right,” Garrus nodded, “even back on my home world, this is the apex of technology and cooperation.” 

Jasmine flashed the turian a smile, “see there’s the attitude. This is something each species should seek to copy, to be. Kinda like all the vids they showed us. How could the other species resist? We have so much to offer. Good food, wine, women and this emotion called love.” Jasmine chuckled as she caught Garrus and Wrex huff soft snickers. “When you put it that way, who wouldn’t love you… Us, ma’am. Love us. People. Humans.” Kaidan’s face was tinted a bright rose as he buried his head down, looking at the floor. Ashley let out a long laugh, “I’ll walk drag ma’am.” 

“Flattering, Alenko, but we’re on duty here. Speaking of which,” she tore herself from the sight. “Anderson and Udina should be ready for us. Let’s get a move on.” Flashing him a subtle smile she pushed them towards the C-Sec doors and before long they were all awkwardly stacked together in the elevator leading to the docking bay. It gave Jasmine the chance she had hoped to get earlier. She’d seen Kaidan many times that day, that morning, before they landed. There was something about him, something that had her interested in more. His hair was tight waves of dark ebony, that shined against the lights in the elevator. She was interested in looking further when the elevator came to a stop. Letting a soft puff of air out, she returned her focus forward. 

“Commander Shepard,” Anderson waved her over, Udina paced back and forth beside him. Unsure what to expect Jasmine stood before the two men, “Captain?” 

“Commander Shepard, it is in the best interests of humanity and your new position to have use of the Normandy,” Udina began working away on a data pad, ignoring looking towards the group of people. “You have Council backing, and the Alliance backing. This data pad will give you all the leads you need to track down Saren and his operation.”

Passing it over, he gave a disinterested nod to Anderson, “Captain, fill them in. I have appointments to keep.” Looking back at Jasmine, he ran his eyes up and down her frame twice before huffing, “try not to make too much of a mess for me to clean up.”

Letting Udina’s words roll off her she turned her attention back to Anderson, “this isn’t right sir. That’s your ship, and your crew. This should be your mission.” 

“No Shepard.” Anderson shook his head, “you’ve earned this, and it’s time for me to step aside. Take the data pad, find Saren, and learn what you can about the Reapers. I believe in you, Shepard. Something isn’t right, but its up to you now.” Handing her the data pad he patted her shoulder. “If you need anything, don’t be a stranger.” 

All she could do was nod as Anderson calmly walked away. Blinking several times, she mindlessly walked towards the air lock before turning to speak to her people, “uh, come on in. Make yourselves as comfortable as possible. I… Have some reading to do. Then we’ll make our way out.”

“I’ll help Wrex and Garrus get settled, ma’am.” Kaidan nodded as they stood in the decontamination cycle. “Thank, Alenko.” She was scanning over the data pad her eyes settling on the female voice from the audio clip. Matriarch Benezia. Her daughter, only child, was working on a Prothean dig site. Finding Saren’s number two would prove invaluable. Liara T’Soni. The name caught her attention immediately. She’d be the best bet to start at. Either she would be on Saren’s side or she’d be in trouble. Either way, it was a start. “Joker,” she clicked her radio. “Set a course for the Artemis Tau cluster.” With a soft whoosh, the doors opened, and she dismissed everyone. Heading straight for her new quarters, she caught Joker’s reply. “Aye, aye ma’am. Captain Anderson informed the crew already. Just wanted to congratulate you and let you know we’re all behind you ma’am.” 

“Thanks Joker. Get us out of here, give me fifteen minutes and I’ll make a little speech for the crew.” Sighing heavily as the radio clicked on her suit she began removing her armor. It had been a long day, and her head was pounding. Removing each piece, she set everything out to be cleaned and oiled, before she made her way to the bridge. Standing beside him, she nodded. With the intercom systems on she took in a deep calming breath. “We’re going after Saren. It won’t be easy, and he knows we’re coming. Humanity has a bigger role in the galaxy to play and it is an honour to work beside you all. Captain Anderson gave up everything to give me a chance, and I won’t see it go to waste. He believed in all of you, and I know you won’t let him down either. Let’s save the galaxy.” Nodding Joker killed the speaker. “Good speech.”

“I believe it Joker. Anderson gave up too much for me to blow it. I owe him that much.” Gently squeezing Joker’s shoulder, she sighed, “I haven’t had a chance to go over the data pad in it’s entirety. But, I do know we’re looking for an asari scientist. Dr. Liara T’Soni. She’s apparently working a Prothean dig site out in the Artemis Tau cluster. Once we get there, scan for a large ruin. I’ll bet she’s there.” 

“Why are we after her? I haven’t heard much ma’am.” Joker began plotting a course and setting in information as he listened for her response. “Because she may be able to help us find Saren. The Council seems to think she may be of help or know more. Either way, it’s a lead to Saren and I can’t afford to let it slip. I’ve got more to read so I’ll be in my quarters if anyone has need of me.” Turning she felt her head spin and for a moment she just stood still. Trying to stop the ship from doing a barrel roll. Finally composing herself she managed to half limp back to her quarters. 

Laying on the bed she read the data pad best she could. Everything was blurry, and she knew she was in trouble. Rising she went to stand but her legs didn’t move. “Maybe some rest…. Joker, I’m clocking out, wake me when we find the ruins.” He replied with a quick “aye, aye, ma’am.” That was the last thing she remembered. 

Screams, and the smell of fire burning hot and close enough to make her body radiate flooded her dream. Every word, every cry was agonising. Worst still she couldn’t understand what they were saying. Only pain, and death. Machines grinding flesh into a grey sludge and then silence. Terror filled silence. She sat straight up in bed, sweat clinging to her face and back. Looking around, panic filling her, she didn’t recognize where she was for a moment. Then it all came back, the Council, Anderson, Saren, her new position. Flopping back down her head hurt, and there was something warm and wet on her face. Swiping at it with her fingers she brought it to her eyes. Bright, crimson, slicked her fingers. “Shit…” grimacing as she stood, she cleaned her face and hand up before she returned her attention to the data pad. Collecting it and carrying I with her, she couldn’t bare it anymore. Dr. Chakwas might have something to help. 

Dragging herself to the med bay, she nearly smashed headlong into Kaidan, “sorry, I… Kaidan?” 

“Uh, ya?” He chuckled nervously until he caught her face. “You don’t look so well, come on, quick.” Throwing an arm around her, he guided her to the nearest bed. “Dr. Chakwas, it’s the Commander!”

“I’m alright, I….” she could feel the leaking sensation again from her noise and by the look on both the doctor and Kaidan’s face it wasn’t good. “Bleeding again?”< /p> “Yes,” both answered as Dr. Chakwas hurried to look her over. “Lay back Commander, I promise this won’t hurt.” She looked over to Kaidan, who was nervously frozen in place, “lieutenant could you lend me a hand? There are clothes over there,” she waved with her hand as she began running some scans. 

“Dr.” Jasmine clenched her eyes shut again. “Its just a headache. Just need a bit of…”

“I do not patch up soldiers with inferior techniques Commander. While I see your attempts at pride, I raise you medical training.” Flipping through several scan results, Dr. Chakwas shook her head. “Everything is reading normal. Slightly elevated serotonin levels but nothing dangerous. Can you describe the pain and where it is?” 

“Like someone is drilling a hole between my eyes.” Pinching the bridge of her nose she could feel the flow of warm wetness again. “And nose bleeds, lots of those.” 

Chakwas grabbed her a towel and held it out for her, Kaidan pacing nervously. “Anything bothering you Lieutenant?” Kaidan was quick with an answer, “nothing I can’t handle.”  
Jasmine quirked an eyebrow up as Chakwas dipped into the back room. “Handle? Alenko?” Chuckling he tapped his fingers to his temple, “I’m an L2, and a lucky one. I just get headaches. Beats the brain tumors some kids had.” 

“Commander?” Joker’s voice came over the coms. “I’ve got a hit for a Prothean structure. Located on Therum. I’m reading heavy signs of Geth. Orders?” Drawing in a curt breath she pinched her nose and raised her head. “Find a place close to the dig site to land. We’ll drop in the Mako, go in and get her out. Just be ready in case things go South. I want all scans forwarded to my omni-tool, Joker.” Wiping the back of her hand across her nose she was glad to see the bleeding had stopped. “Aye, aye ma’am. We’ll be within landing zone in fifteen.” 

Jumping from the table she pointed towards Kaidan, “gear up. Get Garrus and Wrex. I want Ashley here, and ready in case we need fire support.” Hearing Dr. Chakwas begin to protest, Jasmine held up a hand. “I’m cleared right? Nothing on the scan saying I’m out?” Seeing Dr. Chakwas reluctantly nod, Jasmine gave her a smile. “Don’t worry. I won’t push myself harder than I have to. A little medi-gel for the headache and nose bleed. I’ll be alright then.” 

Without hesitating she pushed her way through the door and towards her weapons locker. Scanning her omni-tool over, it unlocked, and she began preparing. Focusing as hard as she could on dressing and the shape of her guns, she was fighting to block out the blurring vision and throbbing headache. Making her way to the elevator, she met Kaidan. “Are you sure you’re…”

“I’m alright. Thanks for the concern, but we have a mission. I’ll have down time once Saren is captured and we figure out what he’s after.” Flashing a half-pained smile, she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to ground her brain. She could hear the wounded sigh from Kaidan’s lips and she wanted to say something, anything but the words stuck tight.  
Getting off the elevator, Garrus was standing by the Mako. “Commander, Wrex is already inside. It’s going to be a cozy fit with the four of us.” Waving her in, Jasmine pointed to the controls, “Garrus take the helm.” Tapping away at her omni-tool she synced the map information to the Mako’s display. “Here’s our primary goal. As you can see it’s littered with Geth of all shapes and sizes.” Wrex chuckled as he punched his fist into his open hand. “Yes, lots of things to kill. Here,” he chuckled as she pointed towards an underground substructure, she enlarged the image. “Here is where we think Liara will be. And you can see it’s crawling. Our goal is to extract her. If she’s friendly or foe. No killing, we want her unharmed.” 

Wrex snorted, “fine. Her biotics will make a good add on if she’s friendly.” Easing back in the seat, Garrus chuckled, “we’ve got a green light, hang on.”


	4. Cutting Corners

“So, it’s a security bubble?” Jasmine blinked, seeing the asari girl hanging in some immobilizing force field. “Yes,” the pained look on the woman’s face told Jasmine all she needed to know. “Alright, how do we get you out of it.” Looking around Jasmine shook her head, “because there isn’t a terminal anywhere on this side.”

“Go down the elevator over there,” Liara tried her best to point with her chin towards a service elevator. “You should be able to access the central elevator and reach this platform at the bottom. Hurry though. A krogan battle master and some Geth have been trying to find a way in here for hours.”

“We’ll be back for you, hold on.” Kaidan tried to be reassuring as Jasmine inspected the elevator. On their way down, the main elevator had malfunctioned and broken down. Forcing them all to hop to the nearest ledge. Throwing caution to the wind she called up the bucket and prepared to load on.

Reaching the bottom, she was pleasantly surprised it was safe. Dispatching the few Geth troopers she noticed the security feature had tripped on the lower access level as well. “We have to… oh,” grinning wide she marched up to the drilling laser. “For the record, this is a terrible idea, but our only option.”

“I got it,” Kaidan began hacking into the control panel, while Wrex angled the laser towards the shielded opening manually. “Lower it a bit and off to the side. Hopefully we can go under it.” Garrus pointed out, his visor zooming and calibrating. Wrex grunted and gave the machine another firm shove. “This good?” Wrex sneered as he straightened up. Kaidan stood up from his work, “all set. Give it a go when we’re in position.” Jasmine nodded to Wrex, “good spot. Everyone get back, I have no idea how big a blast this is going to make.”

Punching in the sequence, the laser flared to life and carved a hole straight through to the other side. “Bingo!” Jasmine clapped her hands together, seeing the shower of rocks cascade about them as her shields flickered with the smaller pebbles. “We need to hurry. I haven’t seen that battle master.”

Rushing through the gaping hole, Jasmine saw the central elevator, “perfect. This should take us up to her level.” Typing into the terminal she was pleased to find it was a standard archeological set up. With ease, they all piled onto the central platform. As it rose, Jasmine could feel the sharp, throbbing pain begin to hum between her eyes. Craning her neck from side to side she tried to shake off the feeling as the platform raced towards Liara. Focusing purely on that only, she made the first move towards the terminal beside the captured asari. “What am I doing?”

“Hit the third figure from the top, and the seventh figure from the bottom. Right to left both figures are located two in.” Liara was trying to crane her neck around to see the terminal. “Yes, those ones there. Hit them at the same time and the field will lower.”

Following her instructions, the orb holding her in the air released. Jasmine looped her arm around the petite frame of the young girl. “Easy, I’ve…” before she could get the words out the whole structure shook. Holding Liara up as best as she could, she motioned everyone back to the elevator. “We need to get out of here.”

“Seismic activity is off the charts,” Kaidan yelled over the rumbling. “This whole place is coming down.”

“Joker,” Jasmine tapped her coms. “We need extraction in ten. We’re coming out hot, and you’ll need to move out even hotter.”

“Aye, aye, ma’am.” Joker’s radio clipped off and Jasmine drew in a deep breath. “Not a lot of time,” Kaidan drew in a sharp breath, checking his weapon as their sensors began to ping. “We’ve got incoming, Geth I’d assume ma’am.”

Unclipping her rifle, she licked at her lips, “we don’t have time to play. We have to get through them to get out. Take them down as quickly as you can and don’t stop moving.” Flicking her sights up, she readied herself. As the elevator came to the top, she watched several Geth troopers and a krogan battle master come sauntering through the opening. “Hand over the….” He didn’t get a chance to finish his statement as Jasmine shot the head off the Geth to his right. “Move!” Getting to half decent cover, they began picking off the troopers. Wrex raced forward to tangle with the krogan battle master personally.

Jasmine was too busy shielding Liara who was cowering beside her. “Do you have biotics? Anything? A pistol?” Popping up to take the Geth sniper from the alcove out she could hear the squeaking voice of the scared girl. “Just barrier yourself, I’ll get you out of here.”

“Kill them all!” Growled the battle master as he took a head butt to his face from Wrex. Jasmine could see the struggle, but it wasn’t hard to see Wrex had the edge. “Shepard, it’s now or never!” Garrus shouted over the din, and she nodded, “move, move, move!” She screamed out as she hauled Liara from their cover behind the terminal. Rushing her forward she slinged her out toward Garrus. Turning back, she could see the battle master’s shield fail. Raising her rifle, she pulled the trigger four times, popping the heat sink. “Move Wrex!” She didn’t care whether the battle master was dead or not, he wasn’t following and that meant he was dead anyways. Wrex chugged along past her and she rushed behind him. Kaidan was standing at the stair well up to the exit, pushing everyone out the doors, using his biotics to shield them from the falling rubble.

“GO!” Jasmine yelled, as she grabbed his arm and tugged him tight to her chest as she dove, the platform falling away from under her feet. Landing on her side, Kaidan tangled up in her suit, they struggled to get up until Wrex’s big hand lifted them both up. “Keep moving, Joker is right there!” Garrus was already rushing Liara into the open docking bay of the Normandy, the Mako secured to the far wall. Rushing together they just managed to get on as the site let out another rumble. “We’re aboard, go!” Jasmine shouted over the whining of the engine. As the back hatch began to close, Jasmine shielded her eyes as the dig site exploded in a fiery display of lava and sparks.

“Damn that was close,” Kaidan rested his hands on his knees, breathing deeply. Jasmine caught her breath, “alright everyone. Change and meet in the coms room in one hour. Garrus, do you mind showing Liara to Dr. Chakwas? She’s been through a lot and a good look over would be best.” Everyone moved without another word.

Heading to her quarters she didn’t stop for anything. One hour. It wasn’t a lot of time to decompress. Letting her armor fall to the floor she made her way straight to the shower. Washing and scrubbing, the heat of the water soothed her body. Breathing in a heavy sigh she slid to the shower floor. Letting the water continue to patter against her skin she closed her eyes and soaked in the soothing sensation.

Time filtered away as she tried to calm herself. After Akuze, she’d done the same thing. Sit under the beading water until her body felt warm again. She wasn’t cold, not really, but the water always helped ease away anything she felt. Each drop that travelled down her body took with it each bit of negative emotion. Shutting off the water and rising, she finally felt more like herself.

Dressing in her casuals she made her way down to the coms room. First to arrive she selected a seat and went over the reports on her data pad. Pinching her nose, she let the pain bleed back. Reading through she noticed the comment about Matriarch Benezia being sighted on Noveria. Without a second thought, that was where they needed to go. Pulling up a star chart she sighed. It would at least be a day’s journey.

“Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t…” Liara was fumbling with her words as she frozen at the door. “No, it’s fine. In fact, this gives us a chance to speak. Come on over.” Rising from her seat, she set the data pad down. “We spoke briefly at the ruins. I’d like to know a bit more, if you don’t mind.”

“No, not at all. I… I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” Liara was wringing her hands together as she shifted her weight about from foot to foot. Jasmine picked up on the nervous energy and waved her to sit. “Relax. I trust that you have nothing to do with this mess. No way Saren or Benezia would allow a krogan battle master to kill you outright, if you were their ally. I’m inclined to believe your statement that you have nothing to do with them.”

Liara took the seat beside her and let out a long breath. “Yes. I haven’t spoken to Benezia in many years. I was content to go from Prothean dig site to dig site. I… am a bit of a professional on them.”

Jasmine smiled, “then I know why they were after you. Let me fill you in.” Sitting with her in the com room, she went over the events of Eden Prime. The attack on Tali on the Citadel. Becoming the first human SPECTRE. Liara’s face grew wide in shock at all the information, before she finally asked the question she’d been holding. “The Beacon. You activated it, and now you have visions. I wonder.” She was tapping her finger against her chin. “Asari have a special ability. We can meld minds with each other and other species. It may be asking a bit much but, when I have rested, could I see these visions myself? I am a Prothean expert and may be able to help decipher their meanings.”

“I… I’ll think about it.” Jasmine felt nervous about someone else poking around in her head. Before she could utter another word, the team walked in and began taking their seats. With everyone seated, they ran over the mission specs. “She’s on our side. I trust everyone is alright with that?” Crossing her arms as she spoke, Jasmine made eyes contact with each person in the room. No one spoke up. “Good. We’re going to head to Noveria next. There are reports of Matriarch Benezia being seen there. If she’s there, I want to know why. Maybe we can even convince her to give up Saren.” Standing she nodded to the room, “it’ll be a day before we arrive. Take the time to relax as best you can. We’ll be busy once we hit dry dock. Dismissed.”

Joker’s voice cracked in over the radio, “mission briefing away. Did you want me to put you in contact with the Council?” Taking a brief moment to think it over, Jasmine let out a soft sigh, “patch them through Joker. I’ll take it in my quarters.” Pushing through the doors she made her way to her room. Inside, she took in one more lung full of air before she clicked the button on the monitor. “Councillors.” Seeing their images flash to life, it wasn’t hard to tell that the turian representative was upset. “We got your report Shepard. Did you really have to destroy the ruin?” His arms were crossed, and Jasmine didn’t like the angry tone he sputtered off. Keeping professional she shook her head, “unfortunately there wasn’t any choice. If you read the report you’d see there was a krogan battle master, and a security system working against us. We had little time and not many options.”

This just seemed to antagonise the Councillor, much to Jasmine’s enjoyment. “Either way Shepard,” the asari delegate spoke up, “the mission was a success. We’ll let you get back to it.” With a firm nod from the asari member and the salarian the feed clipped out. Slamming her palm into the edge of the desk, she growled low and long. Shaking her head, she needed to do something, be somewhere other than the confined feeling of her quarters. As she rose up, her stomach let out a grumble.

Standing in the mess she went about getting something to eat. It was never the same as shore leave, but she could handle the chow. Normandy was well stocked, and she was glad for the fresh coffee at least. Pouring a cup, she was waiting for her small meal to heat up, when a familiar voice broke her concentration. “You look like you could use a friendly ear.” Kaidan smiled as he leaned over the counter. “If you have a moment, I’d like a word.”

“Of course,” she realized too late the smile that spread across her lips. Far too wide, far too quick and far too easy. Internally she was praying he hadn’t noticed. Collecting her coffee and meal she let him lead her to a quiet section to speak. A mug in his hand, his grin faded when he sat down at the table. “We’re heading into uncharted territory here. Seems the Council doesn’t want to admit that anything is wrong.”

“Sounds like human nature, if you ask me.” Snickering she sipped at the coffee, thankful it wasn’t burnt and bitter. “It’s a mess, and we’re out here alone. We’ll roll with the punches best we can.”

“That’s my concern.” Kaidan’s voice dropped and he leaned over his cup. “We’re going to come across hard things, hard choices and, well, I’m just concerned. That’s all.”

Letting out another soft burst of laughter, Jasmine shook her head before leveling her fork at him, “alright, spill it Alenko. You’ve got a little rain cloud hanging over your head.” She stifled a snicker at his reply, “I’ll try not to get the deck wet ma’am.” Adjusting her seat, she lifted her cup up to hide the smirking grin upon her face, teeth nipping into her bottom lip as she took the moment to focus on his face. Careful to see each guarded emotion as he spoke. “I’ve seen it before. People cut corners, and bad things happen. I don’t want that happening here.”

“Tell me about it.” Digging into her meal, she leaned a bit closer, mimicking his movement. “You look like you’ve experienced it before. I’d like to hear it.”

There was a long sigh from Kaidan before he nodded. “Biotic acclimation and temperance training camp didn’t last past the air lock. To most kids it was brain camp.” Resting his elbows in the table, he continued. “It was on Gragarin station, Jump Zero. We were told it was a chance to learn how to use our biotic talents. We were kids. Beyond training, there wasn’t much else to do.”

“Sounds like it would have been lonely,” Jasmine’s face fell slightly as she continued to listen in. “We were all pretty close.” Kaidan’s face softened, a slight smile tugged at the edge of his lips before he quickly replaced it with a neutral expression. “There was… there was this girl Rahna. She was from a rich family, from Turkey, but she was kind and funny. Everyone loved her.”

“She was special to you,” he had her full attention now, her meal now abandoned and growing cold. “Yeah, I guess she was. But, I was making a point. Conatix needed help teaching the biotics and being new to the council they didn’t want to ask for help. They,” he grimaced, “they hired an old turian General. Vyrnnus. He would stand at the front of the class and inform us that he was at the head of the dreadnaught that killed our fathers. My dad, never fought in the war. Retired to beach front property in Vancouver. Vyrnnus didn’t like that and took a disliking to me instantly.” Clearing his throat, he shook his head. “Anyways, there was a point I was making. One day, during training, he was picking on Rahna. She just wanted a drink of water without getting a nose bleed. He… he broke her arm, Shepard, because she didn’t use her biotics.” His face snarled up in a look of disgust, the memory vivid and painful. “I got angry. Didn’t know what I was going to do but I had to do something. We tussled a bit. That’s when it happened. Military issue talon, right in my face. I cut loose. Nearly as strong as I can muster now, and I was a kid.” He paused for a moment, taking a long dredge from his mug before continuing. “Full on biotic kick to the head. I killed him. And when I turned around, Rahna was scared of me instead.”

Tenting her fingers, Jasmine knew what this meant. Knew this was more than a cautionary tale of cutting corners. Licking her lips, she tried ease her body into a more relaxed posture. “You cared for her, and you were just trying to protect her. When she spurned you; that hurt. I’m sorry.” Reaching across the table, she let her finger tips ghost over his knuckles, unsure if he was comfortable with the sudden contact.

He scoffed hard, his eyes dancing from their hands to her eyes, “I’m fine. It… fully functioning adult Shepard.”

Chuckling softly, she ran her thumb over his knuckles, “I know you wanted to get to a point with this, just know I’m here if you ever feel like talking. Or, if you just need some company.”

“I was getting to a point with all of this.” Breathing out heavily through his nose he seemed to relax more. “Conatix cut corners. Went outside regulations and people got hurt, Vyrnnus died. Conatix folded shortly after and the program was shut down. Had they taken the right steps, things might have been different. We’re out here alone, in uncharted waters. I just want to make sure we look before we leap.” Jasmine nodded, and he drew in a deep breath, relieved she heard him out. “One questions. Do you…” he looked back down at her hand on his, the warmth radiating through and her soft circles upon his knuckles easing him. “Do you get this familiar with all of your crew?”

“No, I don’t.” Giving his hand one final squeeze she smiled wryly, “I best get back to work. I think I’ve taken enough of your time, for now.” Rising before he could utter another word she was off to her quarters, needing to view over more information before they landed on Noveria. She could almost feel Kaidan’s gaze on her as she swayed her hips, grinning wide as she left him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a LONG fic, and the start of a three piece series. Updated once every other week due to length of chapters. Thanks everyone! May update sooner, if I can. Follow me on tumblr ( https://kierarutherford.tumblr.com/ ) for updates and more fics.


End file.
